


In The End, There’s A Choice

by ledara



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: ;), F/M, James Lives, Or does he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledara/pseuds/ledara
Summary: eunice if she’d been more badass. me as eunice. james and alyssa deserved better and i intend to give them that.(eunice helps them escape to the boat)





	In The End, There’s A Choice

_in the end, there is a choice between what is good, and what is right. _

_and sometimes. _

_sometimes. _

_sometimes you have to choose what is good._

it’s a split second decision, one i have no control over. 

i’ve been a liar. i’ve always been a liar. and within me? i know it’s what i always will be. a serpent with a silver tongue, lying her way out of hell and heavens above. 

i take a breath. i make a decision. 

"c’mon. go. go," i herd the children into the back. "you," i point at james, "look for rope," and "you," i look to alyssa, who’s staring back at me with wide eyes. "make a plan."

"what??" they echo. i roll my eyes despite the situation. "we’re playing hostage. i’m getting you out of here. you’re kids and you don’t deserve this."

"what?" alyssa cries. james starts to look for rope. leslie expresses the same sentiment. i sigh, turn around, and sock him in the jaw. he’s out like a light. 

"i’m getting you out of here," i repeat. "we’ll figure out the plan on the way. c’mon, we don’t have much time."

somewhere within me, a fire alights. and it _burns_. i love the thrill of danger. i adore the adrenaline that comes with risk. 

_i will save them._

james picks up a stray rope from where he was rummaging around in the drawer. figures that weirdo leslie would keep shit like that in his kitchen. 

"go!" i say again, and finally they start to move. alyssa grabs the boat’s keys, and i can hear the wail of police sirens in the nearby distance. i glance over at leslie. hopefully the punch knocked his memory out too. oh well. if it doesn’t, the shock of the traumatic wound probably will. 

"c’mon, guys, now!" i wrap the rope around my wrists in a loose but intricate looking knot. i lock eyes with james and he nods, taking hold of the rope in his good hand. 

with that, the three of us barrel out the door. 

_damn, i hope this works._

**Author's Note:**

> guess who fucking binged the whole show the past two days. this bitch. 
> 
> they deserved better and by god i will give them better. 
> 
> want more? tell me!
> 
> i might also be interested in a bonnie and clyde au if this gets enough response. 
> 
> <3


End file.
